Migraine
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: There are only a couple of times Deeks has seen Kensi not fight over staying home because she doesn't feel good. This is one of them and it worries him.


**A/N:** Alright, so I might have made Kensi a little OOC in this, but that had to happen because this is slightly based on real life events. I wrote this because I notice that people tend to down grade migraines a lot. What happens to Kensi in this fic is what happens to me most of the time and this particular situation is what my first major migraine was like…but with some differences. Usually I get at least 2-4 of these type of migraines a month, I get more regular headaches and slightly less intense migraines in between. If you want to know more about why I get them and the difference between this story and what happened in real life, just ask in a review or message me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Kensi smacked at the hand who had painfully jolted her awake by shaking her. She didn't have the energy to talk, the pain that was currently making her head feel like a ticking time bomb had zapped it. She just grunted and nuzzled her face into her pillow, hoping that would block out the light that, even though her eyes were closed, still made her headache worse and caused her stomach to turn violently.

"Come on Kensi, we are going to be late." Deeks said, starting to get worried by his girlfriend's behaviour. Sure she usually took a bit to get up, not being a morning person like him, but this was different. When she just smacked his hand away and turned back over, hiding her face, with a grunt, he knew something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he noticed that she was breathing differently. She had remembered someone telling her to breath in through her mouth and out her nose for stuff like this. Through the pain induced fog she couldn't remember who, but at the moment she was thanking them with everything she had, which wasn't much.

"No." She finally turned over and whispered, holding a hand over her eyes and keeping with the breathing regimen. He almost didn't hear it, it was so quiet. Deeks frowned as he took in what she said and how she looked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down on the bed. She whimpered as the bed moved and the jolt sent bolts of pain through her temple.

"Kens, what is wrong?" Deeks prompted, putting a hand on her hip, his concern increasing with the small sound of pain she had let out. she surprised him by smacking his hand away.

"Please don't touch me." She whispered again, she took her hand away from her eyes to glare at him. His heart dropped at the unfocused gaze she had.

"Okay, I won't touch you anymore. Just tell me what is going on." He said.

"h-headache." She stuttered out as another bolt of pain went through her head. She licked her lips as she felt that preliminary feeling before throwing up.

"Move!" She ordered, he jumped up as she clumsily got up and made her way to the bathroom, bumping into the wall a few times because her eyes weren't working right.

She proceeded to throw up what little she had in her stomach and then dry heaved three more times. She thought she was dying as pain ran through her body, ripping through her stomach and head at the same time. She finally sat on the floor and leaned against the toilet, trying not to cry because she knew that would make everything worse.

"Oh Honey." Deeks whispered, finally understanding what was going on. He very gently tugged on her arm to get her to look at him.

"Let's get you back to bed." He said. She barely nodded and weakly raised her hand so he could help her up. He frowned at the weakness in her grip, but knew that because of the migraine that her body wasn't responding at all.

She leaned on him and he could feel that she had a fever. His mom would get migraines every now and then, not this bad but bad enough. He knew that what she was feeling was something from hell. She climbed into bed and he sadly smiled as she curled into a small ball and pulled cover over her head. At that moment his cellphone went off.

"Deeks." He answered, quickly walking out of the room.

"Mr. Deeks, both you and Ms. Blye are twenty-five minutes late. Is there a good reason for this?" The sound of their diminutive boss' voice came across the line. He sighed as he looked at the clock and saw that she was right about the time.

"Yeah, Kensi woke up with a massive migraine. She won't be in, but I'll be in in around fifteen. I wanted to make sure she was okay and had the stuff she needed." He replied, explaining the situation.

"Oh, okay. That is fine. Just make sure you are in soon." Hetty said, smiling at the concern she heard his voice. She was happy that Kensi found someone to care for her, it was what she needed.

"I will. Thanks, Hetty." He said.

"No problem, Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied before hanging up. He put his phone back in his pocket before going back into the bedroom.

"Kens, I have to go in now. I told Hetty that you aren't feeling good and are going to stay home. Okay?" He asked. He heard her grunt in agreement and that really let him know that she wasn't doing good. He sighed, praying that she was better when he came back. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"Bye, sweetheart." He said, gently kissing her on the head that was peeking out of the covers. He heard a muffled "bye" before leaving the room.

* * *

 **12:00PM**

Kensi looked up as the door opened. She watched as Deeks came through the door with a plastic bag in his hands. He saw her on the couch and smiled a little.

"You feeling better?" He asked.

"No." She stated, her voice a little stronger this time.

"I just….needed…..to move around a little bit." She explained. He noticed her breathing strangely again and saw her looking at the bag.

"I brought lunch, you up for it?" He asked.

"No." She stated, still breathing in her mouth and out her nose. The smell of the food making her sick. He saw her look and immediately took the food into the kitchen and put it away.

"No case today?" She asked.

"No, just a ton of paperwork." He said.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"An hour. I tried watching TV, but I can't focus and it makes my head throb more." She said.

"Yeah, you probably won't be able to do that for a while." He said, sitting down next to her. She winced as the gentle jolt sent waves of pain through head for the millionth time.

"Sorry." He said. She immediately curled up against him. He smiled a little and very gently put his arm around her.

"Everything I do makes it hurt and my stomach sick." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't stay long." He said.

"Me too."

"I can only stay a few more minutes." He told her.

"That is okay, I think I'm going to go back to bed and trying to sleep." She said, getting up and heading for the bedroom.

"Have you taken anything for the pain?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'll throw it up." she stated, before walking through the door and closing it.

He sighed as he got up to head back to work.

* * *

 **5:00pm**

"Kens, I'm home!" Deeks called out, hoping that she was better than she was at lunch time.

"In the kitchen." She called out. Her voice wasn't loud, but he heard her. He headed in her direction and saw her standing next to the microwave that was on.

"Hey, you look and sound better." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and looking at her. thankful that her eyes looked clear and not unfocused.

"I am. Feel foggy, but the pain has mostly disappeared and my stomach isn't revolting at everything I do or smell." she said with a smile.

"How long did you sleep after I left." He asked. She dipped her head and he saw a blush rising up her neck.

"I just got up a few minutes before you came in." She said, not looking at him. He held back the smile at her embarrassment of being weak. Only she would be embarrassed about needing a break because of sickness.

" Hey, it's okay. You needed it." He stated, hoping to tamper her regrets.

"I did." She agreed. He didn't show the shock he felt at that statement.

"Well, you want to eat something?" He asked. just as he asked the timer went off on the microwave and she pulled out a plate of the food he had brought home for lunch. He noticed that it wasn't much, but it was a meal.

"I am. Finally feel okay to eat something and also feeling hungry." She said.

"Didn't eat anything today did you." He said more than asked, knowing that that was what happened.

"Nope, first food of the day. I think that is a first for me." She said.

"This your first migraine?" He asked. She nodded.

"I hope I never have one again." She said. Deeks smiled sadly.

"I hope so to. It was hard seeing you like that." He said.

"You want to watch TV or a movie?" He asked as they both headed into the living room.

"Movie sounds good." Kensi replied.

"You know, all that sleeping is going to keep you up tonight. Maybe we should do something to make you tired." He said in a suggestive tone as she flipped through the channels to find a good movie. She smiled.

"Hm, that is true. What do you have in mind." She asked.

"Hm, a couple things." He said as he kissed the sweet spot on her neck. He heard her sigh and felt her melt against him.

"I might just be interested in those 'couple things'. but first, let's watch a movie and let me eat. Alright?" She requested.

"Alright." He said, turning towards the TV as the opening credits started.

"Deeks." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime babe." He said, smiling as she cuddled closer to him as the first scene of Titanic started.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
